obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Christof Sievernich
Christof Sievernich (クリストフ・ジーヴァーニッヒ, Kurisutofu Jīvuānihhi) is known to be Johan’s disciple and one of the survivors of Kinderheim 511. He and Johan decided to make a reunion in 10 years after they escaped the orphanage. Biography Surviving the Kinderheim 511 riot When the riot between the Kinderheim 511 children and instructors broke out, Christof and two of his friends hid under the unused kitchen sink cabinet. The three children crouched afraid, hungry and thirsty inside. When the noise from the massacre outside had gone down, Christof told his companions that the killings were already over and that they would all go crazy if they stayed inside that small space. One of them volunteered to go check and see if it really was safe to get out. However, the boy did not come back, so Christof convinced the other that the first wanted to survive alone and left. Next, the second child volunteered to go assess the situation outside. Before he departed, Christof asked the boy not to betray him and to come back if it was safe to come out of the kitchen sink cabinet. That boy did not also come back, so Christof decided not to exit the cramped space forever, because he wanted to survive it all. For days he went in and out of consciousness, until the cabinet door opened and he saw Johan holding out his hand, inviting him to go out by saying, "Come out, I have a plan." The two became friends and promised each other that they would reunite ten years later. Life during his adoption Erich Klemperer Christof was then taken by a certain Erich Klemperer, an escapee from East Berlin during the Cold War who became a food trader. The man was rumored to have a sideline system of smuggling orphan children from the East Berlin border to sell to childless westerners. He sold Christof to Ernest Sievernich, who was one of the four individuals behind the series' Neo-Nazi group, along with Helmut Wolf, Peter Čapek, and Gunther Goedelitz. It is very likely that Christof placed himself in that favorable position so that he would have a chance to see Johan someday. His adopted father was the head of one of the largest financial powers in Germany. Klemperer was killed by a certain psychotic muscular man who thought aliens talked to him and that UFOs existed. Johan was able to send him a message and wrote Klemperer's name in a sandbox located within Griesheim Park. It was thought that Johan had this done in order to destroy the link between Christof and his connection with Kinderheim 511. Frieder Schelling Despite being an adopted child, Christof was always spoiled by his father. He was even seen as the heir to his dad's position; consequently, he was sent to one of Frankfurt's most famous universities. There, he lived a hedonistic lifestyle and got Frieder Schelling pregnant, a girl who worked at a cafe on Seiler Street near his university. The girl gave birth to his child when she was seventeen, but was hushed up about the scandal by being given a large sum of money to provide for herself and her child. Her parents opened a general store in that area with the money she received. Schelling was murdered by a sociopathic fetishist who thought himself to be a vampire in need of virgin blood. When Gillen asked him why he picked a girl who had already given birth, he said it was because a real vampire asked him to do so. The man also mentioned that the request was made by writing letters in a sandbox -- the very same one the alien fanatic spoke of in Griesheim Park. Fritz Overt Fritz Overt was an employee at Bilker Investment Bank who had an exceptional work ethic and a commendable employee record. People who knew him also swore he had lived a good personal life. He was about to reveal a corporate finance scandal before being murdered by Rheinhard Dinger. Dinger had him killed because he saw his name written in the same sandbox where the vampire man and the alien fanatic saw the names of their victims. Again, this murder may have been done by Johan to protect Christof's company, which had been funding the plot of General Wolf, Ernest Sievernich, Peter Čapek and Professor Goedelitz for the last twenty years. Čapek's "Plan" Peter Čapek became interested in Christof and wanted to transform him into a "monster" by introducing him to Johan. However, what Čapek didn't know was that the two were actually friends from long ago. Under the organization's eye, Christof had been only seen at parties, shaking hands with countless people before leaving. Martin Reest met Christof in Jahreszeit Hotel, where they spent some time talking about the "end of the world" and Martin's past. Christof's manipulative characteristics and effects on his discussion partner were noticeable during this talk. When their conversation was over, Martin got up to exit the room but passed by Johan on his way, trying his hardest not to look at the young man.It was obvious that the discussion left pretty severe consequences on Martin's mentality, putting him in a state of shock, though it is hard describe if he was blanketed by fear or anger. Thereafter, Christof would meet with Capek and other members of his organization, though it was unclear whether his loyalties actually extended to them or whether he had just used them as a means of contacting Johan and ascending to prominence. In particular, Christof exhibited a lack of respect toward The Baby, even threatening to usurp his status with Čapek. Though The Baby would rebuff Christof's attempts at discomforting him and reminded him of his inferior position, it was clear that his comments had struck a nerve with the depressed neo-Nazi leader. Indeed, either Christof or Johan may have been responsible for recruiting a stripper named Carmen to get in the good graces of The Baby and then murder him, helping to cast the organization he represented into disarray. At a later point, Christof went to an empty library to meet Johan again. However, Johan failed to make an appearance before Eva showed up and coldly demanded he tell her where the charistmatic blonde actually was. Upon telling the woman he had no idea, she responded by shooting off his right ear with a silenced pistol. When she asked him what Čapek's purpose was behind having the two of them meet, he said Čapek failed to realize that he and Johan knew each other for more than 10 years. He then started to talk to her about their past in Kinderheim 511. When he finished, Eva asked him what Johan's plan was. He refused to say, and instead he threw a book at her whilst taking the gun from her hand, saying that he and Johan were "going to make the world his." He entered a homicidal rage and was about to shoot her when Tenma appeared and ordered him to put down the gun. Christof refused and aimed at Tenma, so the doctor had no choice but to shoot him. Tenma and Eva asked him to tell them where Johan was, but he still was pretending he didn't know. Tenma toned down his temper and told Eva to call the hospital to prevent Christof from dying due to hypovolemic shock caused by the loss of blood. Eva disagreed with Tenma because they still hadn't heard a word about Johan from Christof, but followed his order regardless. When Eva left the car, Christof finally decided to tell Johan's location to Tenma and says that Johan wants to see him. Tenma fades away and Christof carries message to Eva: she should not follow him anymore because he doesn't want to drag her into more danger than she is in already. Eva cried while Christof commented on how he did not understand why she was in such despair. Christof's fate after being taken to the hospital is unknown. Personality Christof could easily be considered a terrible person. He enjoys playing with other people's minds by pointing out their weaknesses. This was especially prominent during his talk with Martin; he hit Martin's nerve by reminding him of his terrible past with women, like when he left his drunken mother to freeze to death or the situation which led to his girlfriend's suicide. Christof was smoothly laughing throughout their conversation, indicating that he received quite a thrill from Martin's anguish. He constantly used repetition when speaking about Martin's mistakes, which caused him both anger and shock. At another point, he even attempted to intimidate The Baby and seemed to trouble him, though The Baby managed to remain impassive and cold during the encounter. During the massacre in 511, Christof was shown to have a very manipulative personality. He was hiding with two of his friends in a rusty sink cabinet of the kitchen, hoping to escape the violence. Without having anything to do in such a situation, Christof calmly hinted that they would all go crazy if they stayed inside that small place for days. He sounded like he was expecting his companions to do something. One boy volunteered to evaluate the situation outside but didn't come back. Christof said that the kid was probably relaxing somewhere safely; the remaining boy was both sad and startled by this, but believed Christof's words wholeheartedly. When the last companion went out, he said to Christof that he was not going to betray him and that if it was safe to escape he'd surely come back to inform his friend, but he too disappeared. Christof manipulated the two by motivating them to go check the condition outside at their own risk, while he was hiding and waiting to be informed, using them as tools. Also the point that the boys "betrayed" him is invalid because he couldn't really know if the first boy intended to desert him -- he simply could have been killed while assessing the situation or even on the way back to his friends -- Christof presumably said this as a part of his scheme to lure out the other. Although Christof and Johan seem to be a lot alike with their calm and collected images, there are some vital differences between the two, particularly seen in Christof's interactions with Eva. Although Christof seemed to be quiet and indifferent at first, he lost his temper pretty quickly after his ear started to bleed when she shot him. Acting like a maniac, he threw a book at her and put a gun to her forehead, threatening to shoot whilst wildly laughing. Another difference between the two is that Christof allows the excitement he receives from causing others pain to be vividly illustrated through his actions, such as the eureka-like "I got it!" exclamations and his constant smirks followed by the aforementioned laughter. Christof was impressed by Tenma's kindness, saying that he was no ordinary doctor and that he couldn't take a human's life. He also said that it was so funny that Tenma wanted to save his life after he was the one who inflicted those wounds in the first place. When Eva returned after calling the hospital, she started to cry after hearing Tenma's message from Christof saying that he didn't want to drag her into any more danger. This impact left Christof confused, wondering why she was crying so hard. This could mean that Christof doesn't understand human emotions at all, one of the consequences caused by the experiments from Kinderheim 511. Timeline Background Another Monster Other Quotes Trivia Pictures Category:Experiments Category:Minor Characters Category:Kinderheim 511 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs